Love In The Oddest Places
by passionateinterest
Summary: You can find love even in the oddest places and situations: Grimmjow has become the Espadas' sex pet and Ulquiorra has been assigned to take care of him. One sided Grimmjow x Aizen at the beginning, UlquiGrimm main pairing Seme Ulquiorra!


**This is my first fic on this pairing and I hope you will like it. In this one shot, poor Grimmy is the one to be mistreated but don't worry, little Ulqui is here to comfort him. hehehe :D I inspired myself of the doujinshi called Alone in the Paranoia.  
**

Grimmjow had done it once again. He had disobeyed Aizen's orders and was now being punished. Ulquiorra couldn't understand why it seemed so difficult for the blue haired espada to follow and obey orders. Aizen had ordered them to stay put as the shinigami substitute wasn't to be harmed in any way but as usual, Grimmjow hadn't wanted to comply and had sought out the kid, resulting in him getting beat and having gone against Aizen's orders. Ever since, as soon as he was completely healed, Grimmjow had become the sex toy of Las Noches as a punishment from Aizen who allowed the espadas and his subordinates to use him whenever they pleased.

Right now Ulquiorra was in Grimmjow's room, cleaning some tools that Aizen as well as Gin had used on Grimmjow. While cleaning a whip, Ulquiorra's mind began to drift toward the blue haired espada, who was right now with Nnoitra and his fraccion Tesra. Nnoitra had always despised Grimmjow as he was always claiming loudly that he was one of the best espada and not respecting his superiors. One thing the cuarta espada had difficulties to comprehend was the craze and excitement that went through the espadas as the news of Grimmjow's punishment had been announced. Apparently, most of the espadas were excited at the prospect to be able to have sex with Grimmjow. The green-eyed espada didn't understand what appeal the blue haired espada had but he guessed it was enough so that 90% of the espadas wanted to have him.

_Flashback_

"Ah I can't believe we are allowed to get that tight little ass of his!" Nnoitra had crudely exclaimed with a bestial grin, "I can't wait to see the look on his usually cocky face when I pound into him!"

"I know." Szayel replied with a lecherous smile as he licked his lips hungrily, "I have so many great toys to use on him."

"Hey what are you going to do with him Ulquiorra?" Nnoitra asked, turning to the aloof cuarta.

"With whom?" Ulquiorra replied uninterestedly.

"With Grimmjow of course!" Nnoitra said.

"What use could I have of him?" the green-eyed asked with an unexpressive face.

"Oh come on don't tell me you are not going to take advantage of the fact that we can do anything with him!" the fifth espada said, "He is such a hot piece of meat, I'm sure he must be really fun to play with. I am sure as hell not gonna pass my chance to fuck him into the mattress!"

"Always as crude and poor in vocabulary as ever I see." The cuarta espada commented, his voice holding a tone of disgust for the tall man's way of speaking.

"Don't you find Grimmjow's body appealing at all?" Szayel asked with an eyebrow rose in question, before adding with a disturbing smirk, "For my part, I really want to see that beautiful body writhing in pain and to see how far it can go. I have many experiences to try on him."

Without answering the latter, Ulquiorra began to leave the room.

"Oi where are you going?" Nnoitra asked after the leaving Arrancar.

"I don't have time to be with trash like you." Ulquiorra replied, never stopping his pace or turning his head to look at them as he left the room.

_End of flashback_

It had now been going on for a week. Everyday, someone would claim Grimmjow as their own for the day or for a few hours, and everyday Ulquiorra would be the one assigned to clean the tools used on the sixth espada. Then Gin or Tosen would go pick Grimmjow up from where he was and would take him back to his room. Ulquiorra had been the one to be assigned with the task of taking care Grimmjow, though he would always let the blue haired espada do everything by himself, only bringing him food and water when needed to keep him alive and healthy. The cuarta espada had little to no exchange with the sexta espada and it suited him very well like this. But Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel a little bad for Grimmjow. After all, being the sex pet of the entire Espada couldn't be any fun at all. The green-eyed espada didn't want to imagine what it would be to be forced to be like that every day.

Suddenly, the sound of feet and someone coming into the room were heard. When he turned around, Ulquiorra saw it was Aizen, carrying Grimmjow on his shoulder, like he weighted nothing, the chest of the blue haired espada hanging from the back of the brown haired man while his 'leader' held him with one hand on his right calf while his other hand was on his butt-cheek. Ulquiorra immediately kneeled respectfully in front of the man he considered his leader, but not before noticing how Grimmjow looked like. The sexta espada had been stark naked, leaving nothing to the imagination, his butt-cheeks looking red as if they had been spanked repeatedly, strap going around the blue haired arrancar's cock and balls, preventing him effectively from coming. Grimmjow seemed to look at him, as he pushed himself up a bit to look over Aizen's side, his eternal frown on but with now a pink tinge to his cheeks. Ulquiorra had to admit that he looked rather cute like this.

"Good afternoon Aizen-sama." The cuarta espada greeted.

"Ah Ulquiorra." Aizen said in greeting before he added, "This is the last day of Grimmjow's punishment so I have come to give him one last taste of what it costs to disobey me."

Without a word, Ulquiorra stood up and followed his leader to the bedroom where the brown haired man threw none too gently Grimmjow on the bed, making him land on the mattress, on his back, his whole front in full sight for the eyes to see.

"Would you like me to bring you some tools sir?" Ulquiorra proposed in his indifferent voice.

"That won't be necessary." Aizen replied, shrugging off his coat, which Ulquiorra took and folded over his arm.

"Stay outside in the next room until I'm finished. I will want a drink afterward to refresh myself." The former shinigami told the green-eyed espada; as he walked up to the bed where Grimmjow was lying, shivering and whimpering softly under his breathe, sitting next to him.

"As you wish." The cuarta said with a bow before leaving, as Aizen was not paying attention to him anymore.

Having not waited for Ulquiorra before beginning, the green-eyed arrancar saw the brown haired man unclasp the strap that was constricting Grimmjow's penis and open up his hakama to retrieve his cock from its confines, before making Grimmjow kneel before him to take him in his mouth. As soon as he was out of the bedroom, Ulquiorra leaned his back against the wall next to the door, listening to the noises coming from the room. Slurping and suction noises could be heard as Grimmjow was giving Aizen a blowjob.

"…Good boy." The voice of Aizen could be heard saying in what seemed to be some sort of purr, "Take it all the way in."

A slight muffled moan could be heard coming from Grimmjow, as his mouth was full. Then, Ulquiorra heard Aizen make Grimmjow stop his action and the sound of liquid being squirted out of a bottle was heard.

"Now I want you to put your fingers into you and prepare yourself while you continue to suck me." The ex-shinigami said.

The sound of suction started again, followed by the sound of muffled groans and moans that became louder than before. Then suddenly, the sound of a pained cry coming from Grimmjow was heard before the voice Aizen said something.

"Who said you had the right to enjoy yourself?" the brown haired man asked dangerously, "This is your punishment for having disobeyed me so you will wait for me to allow you to come. I don't want to hear you utter a sound until then."

The sound of a body being thrown on the bed and the bed creaking under the weight of someone could be heard, and Ulquiorra could only imagine that Grimmjow was lying on the bed with Aizen above him. Then the now distinctive sound of liquid being poured out of a bottle was heard once again as well as the rustle of clothes and bed creaking under the weight of another person moving.

"Now Grimmjow," Aizen began, "before we begin I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you say to whom you obey. Tell me who it is you belong to."

"T-to you Aizen-sama." Grimmjow said in a tremble.

"You will never ever again defy me understood?" the brown haired told him.

"Y-yes. " The blue haired arrancar said.

"Good." The ex shinigami said in a content voice, before adding in what seemed to be a purr, "Now, do you want something from me Grimmjow?"

"Yes please…" the sexta espada replied in a needy and painful voice, "Please…it hurts..."

"What do you want from me Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, sounding like he enjoyed himself.

"Please let me come." Grimmjow whispered, his voice barely audible, Ulquiorra almost missing the words he had just uttered.

"Very well. I'll let you come. Feel grateful for my compassion." The voice of the ex-shinigami before a muffled cry this time of pleasure was heard coming from Grimmjow as he was penetrated by Aizen, as Ulquiorra could only guess judging from the noises.

From there on, the green-eyed arrancar heard from time to time a series of muffled moans and grunts, making him guess that Grimmjow must have put his hand on his mouth to stop himself from making too much noise. A weird feeling was spreading through Ulquiorra's body, heat pooling in his groin and butterflies in his stomach. The sexta espada was grateful for the wall behind his back, as he felt a bit weak in the knees, his hands and body trembling slightly. If he had a heart, the dark haired espada was sure it would have beating madly. Soon a muffled final cry was heard from Grimmjow as well as a long sigh and moan from Aizen. For a few seconds there was silence, before the rustling of sheets was heard.

"My, my you sure did release a lot." Aizen said, sounding like he was smirking.

"Remember, you are my subordinate and as such I expect your full obedience and loyalty." The brown haired man added, "As all the other espada, you are at my service. You only do things when I ask you to do it and at no other time. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Grimmjow replied weakly.

"Good boy." The ex-shinigami said in a pleased tone.

The sound of kissing was then heard and Ulquiorra took it as his cue to go prepare the drink requested from his leader. As he was approaching the room with the drink on a tray, the cuarta espada saw Aizen leave the room, brushing his hair back while putting his coat back on.

"I except everything went well Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said, presenting the drink to the brown haired man.

"I think you already know as you were listening." The ex-shinigami replied, his eyes boring into Ulquiorra's, an amused and smug glint in them.

"Today is your last day of duty as Grimmjow's caretaker." Aizen said as he began to leave, "You can have some fun with him as well. As it is the last night, you might as well enjoy the status he still has until tomorrow."

At hearing that, Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly in surprise, his aloof mask slipping for a nanosecond before being back on.

"Don't forget to clean him up after you are done with him." The ex-shinigami added before leaving the room, leaving Ulquiorra with his thoughts.

When he was sure Aizen was gone, Ulquiorra threw a glance at the other room where Grimmjow was still in,lying on the bed . Silently, he walked into the room, finding Grimmjow lying on his side. His back was facing the cuarta espada, the bed sheet barely even covering his legs, his whole backside in display. The blue haired arrancar seemed to be out of it as his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling in a calm pace as if he was on the verge of falling asleep. Like this, he looked so peaceful and fragile, his mouth slightly open, his lips red and swollen. Then the green-eyed arrancar's eyes traveled down the sexta espada's slim, tanned and toned body to stop at the buttocks. Semen was oozing from his entrance, and dripping from his butt crack onto his butt cheeks. Almost as if in a trance, Ulquiorra approached the prone figure of Grimmjow and extended his hand toward the cum covered entrance of the blue haired arrancar, coating his fingers into the milky colored substance. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, the cuarta espada tasted the slightly bitter juices. Wanting to see and taste more, the green-eyed arrancar grabbed one of the sexta espada's legs and moved it to the side, making Grimmjow lie on his back with his legs spread, revealing all of him, his limp cock resting on the crown of his blue pubic hair. Then suddenly, as Ulquiorra was stroking with his fingers the semen covered puckered anus, Grimmjow started to wake up.

"What the…!" the blue haired arrancar exclaimed, weakly looking down at the cuarta espada, "What the hell! What are you doing! Get off of me!"

'This is dangerous…' Ulquiorra thought, as his face got closer to the sexta espada's entrance, his tongue darting to lick at the puckered ring of muscles, his mind addled by something he had a hard time describing.

Was it arousal that he felt? Did this pull drawing him to the blue haired arrancar was attraction? The green-eyed arrancar didn't know but he didn't care right now as he let his instincts take over, releasing control of himself for the first time. Keeping Grimmjow's legs spread wide, Ulquiorra began lapping with his tongue at the slightly bitter cum covering the blue haired arrancar's backside, insisting on the twitching in anticipation entrance. Moans began to leave Grimmjow's mouth though he still tried to struggle and protest.

"What are you talking about? I'm just cleaning you." The green-eyed arrancar said as he continued laving the sexta espada's entrance.

'This is really dangerous…' the cuarta espada thought as he loosened his hakama to relieve the pressure that was on his groin, letting his member stick out from the confines of his pants.

Under his ministrations, Grimmjow's cock had grown hard once again, his shaft straining against his taut stomach. The blue haired arrancar's face was red in arousal, his eyes closed under the pleasure. Looking in fascination at this shaft red angry looking against the tanned skin of the sexta espada, already leaking precum, Ulquiorra palmed the other arrancar's crotch, earning him a long sigh of pleasure.

"It looks like you are enjoying this." Ulquiorra said, getting as a response a weak protest from Grimmjow who looked like he had a hard time speaking.

Liking the feel of the velvety skin under his fingers, the green-eyed espada took him fully in hand, stroking the pulsating flesh of Grimmjow's cock, a loud moan coming out from the sexta espada's lips. Grabbing the bottle of lube that was still next to the bed, Ulquiorra poured some in his hands and coating his member with it. One he was nice and sleek, the cuarta espada rubbed the tip of his shaft against the blue haired arrancar's entrance, poking and teasing it.

"If you are going to do it, just do it." Grimmjow told him, his eyes boring into his, adding in a bittersweet voice, "It's not like I'm not used to it by now."

At those words, Ulquiorra's usual aloofness took back control of him. Without warning, he firmly gripped the blue haired arrancar's legs, spreading them wider and pushed the tip of his cock in his anus, breaching the tight ring of muscles of the sexta espada's entrance, which earned him a grunt from Grimmjow as he pushed in.

"I didn't need your permission to do so." The cuarta espada replied, pushing himself deeper and deeper into the arrancar under him until he was buried to the hilt.

He then began an in and out motion, rocking back and forth slowly at first before soon increasing his pace, the feeling of being buried deep inside the other arrancar, its heat enclosing his shaft in a tight embrace, was incredible. Grimmjow's whole body was shaking, groans and moans spilling out of his mouth as both discomfort and pleasure mixed in with slight pain, as the green-eyed arrancar's hips pace increased. Guilt began to appear in Ulquiorra at seeing the uncomfortable face on the blue haired arrancar's face. Softly, he began caressing the sexta espada's side while rotating his hips and turning them into different angles, searching for that spot that he had heard Szayel talk about so much that would give the other arrancar so much pleasure. Then suddenly, Grimmjow's eyes widened and he let out a loud moan. He had finally found his prostate. Ulquiorra then began to pound into him harder, brushing the prostate with each thrust. The sexta espada gripped the green-eyed arrancar's shoulders in a tight grip, not wanting to let go as if he was his anchor point. However, not seeing it like this, Ulquiorra grabbed both of the blue haired arrancar's wrists and bound them together before pinning them above his head.

"What the…? Release me." Grimmjow demanded in a growl, struggling against his bindings.

"For what purpose?" Ulquiorra asked, his face betraying nothing, "Why should I do it?"

"I'm not going to run away or anything so there is no reason for you to attach me." The blue haired arrancar said, his whole frame trembling in suppressed emotions and pleasure.

"You see that's not entirely true." The cuarta espada replied with an enigmatic voice, making the sexta espada look at him with a confused gaze.

"I don't want your hands to be in my way." The green-eyed arrancar simply replied while gripping in a firm hand the other arrancar's cock, tugging and stroking it at the rhythm of his thrusts.

Grimmjow's moans started again louder, shaking and trembling under the ministrations of the cuarta espada, his body rocking along with each of the arrancar's thrusts. Ulquiorra then turned the blue haired arrancar's body around, putting him on all fours before getting back inside him and starting to thrusts hard and fast into him, his hands gripping tightly the sexta espada's hips as he pounded into him. They went at it like this for a few more minutes, filling the room with groans and moans, the heady scent of sex floating in the air and making their mind go hazy with passion and arousal. Soon, Ulquiorra began to feel a coiling pressure in his lower abdomen. Feeling he was on the edge, the cuarta espada sneaked one of his hands around the blue haired arrancar's body and fisted his erection as hard and fast as his thrusts, making the sexta espada come in an explosive orgasm, making him shudder uncontrollably. As Grimmjow came, his spasming anus became unbearably tight, pushing the green-eyed arrancar over the edge, bringing him to climax and being milked dry as Grimmjow's tight hot canal massaged his cock deliciously. They both came in a long moan, their eyes closed in bliss. Right before they collapsed, Ulquiorra untied Grimmjow, letting the blue haired arrancar free. After they had regained their breathes, and came back down from their high, Ulquiorra stood up and went to sit on the edge of the bed while putting back in place his clothes, looking once again like nothing had happened.

"So it's over huh?" Grimmjow said, lying on his back with his hands resting behind his head with legs bent in front of him, the bed sheet covering his lower half, as he looked at the ceiling, "I am finally free from this punishment."

"Aizen-sama has deemed that you have learned your place." Ulquiorra replied softly, his back facing the sexta espada.

The green-eyed arrancar looked at the wall in front of him, lost in his thoughts. A sentiment of guilt was gnawing at him. He had taken advantage of Grimmjow in his weakened state; he had taken pleasure while the other had not been willing. To him, his actions could be put at the same level than the ones of a mindless beast. Wasn't he supposed to be above this? Wasn't he supposed to have more self-control and not be directed by his instincts? Then the cuarta espada remembered the marks he had seen on the blue haired arrancar's wrists after he had taken his bindings off.

'What have I done?' Ulquiorra thought desperately, looking down at ground, his black bangs hiding his face.

"Hey." He heard Grimmjow say, feeling the bed dip next to him as the blue haired arrancar went to kneel next to him on the bed.

Before he could do or say anything, the green-eyed arrancar felt the back of his head being grabbed and turned toward the sexta espada before his lips were captured into a gentle kiss. Grimmjow's lips were so soft against his that Ulquiorra melted into the kiss, opening his lips slightly to allow entrance to the blue haired arrancar's tongue, which happily invaded his mouth to taste each corners of it. They kissed unhurriedly but sensually like this for a moment before the need for air became too much. As they parted, a string of saliva still connected them.

"You are such an idiot." Grimmjow said, holding Ulquiorra's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Ulquiorra looked at the blue haired arrancar with a lost and confused expression on his face.

"I know what is going on in this stuck up head of yours." The sexta espada said, his looking deeply into the green ones of the other, his eyes looking soft and shining with something the cuarta espada had a hard time deciphering.

Was it care? Affection maybe… Grimmjow leaned down and once again kissed the other espada, letting their tongue play with each other.

"…You haven't really forced me you know." The blue haired arrancar said with a serious expression, as he put his arms around Ulquiorra's frame, pulling him closer to him, "I was rather willing when it came to you."

Ulquiorra looked with undecipherable eyes, looking intently at the other arrancar as he put his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"You've never showed me any interest before." The green-eyed arrancar commented, his voice slightly unstable as you could hear a few tremors.

"Neither did you before." The sexta espada replied, "I didn't even know you were interested by sex."

Then the blue haired arrancar did something that took aback Ulquiorra. Grimmjow buried his face into the crook of the cuarta espada's neck, hugging him close to him.

"Thank you for having been my last for this punishment." Grimmjow told him softly, nuzzling his neck.

Ulquiorra tightened his hold around the blue haired arrancar's body, taking as much comfort as he was giving, soaking the other's body heat in him. A warm feeling was spreading through him like a sweet fire consuming him. This feeling was pushing him to want to take care and be taken care of by the sexta espada. Though he had no idea what this feeling could be, the cuarta espada decided that he would not ponder on it and that he would for once let life flow and see where it will take him. As for Grimmjow, he knew it would take time, but he was dead set on making the green-eyed arrancar realize the full extent of his feelings for him and show him how he returned them as much as him. On this last decision, the two new lovers abandoned themselves in each other, just enjoying the quiet moment they had between themselves in a world where life was not so nice and where violence was a daily occurrence.

_The End _

**Liked it? Hated it? Don't hesitate to tell me. :)  
**


End file.
